Poker
by TheLadyRedHeart
Summary: Teruteru convinces the group to play some strip poker, where if you lose when you're naked, you have to perform a specified task.


Hajime asked himself a question.

How did it get to this? To him sitting in a circle with the other students, shirtless in front of everyone?

Teruteru.

It was Teruteru who suggested the game of strip poker, which many of them actually leapt at. Kazuichi, Akane, and Ibuki wanted in immediately. Gundham wasn't as enthusiastic, but decided to join, Sonia wanted to do it because she never had before, which made Kazuichi want to do it more, and Nekomaru was also eventually convinced. Fuyuhiko was convinced, and Peko joined soon after. Mikan broke easily after some pushing by Teruteru. Teruteru also got Mahiru and Hiyoko to join by calling them afraid, among other things. Byakuya thought it was stupid, so he stayed out, Nagito wanted to just watch since he thought his luck would be unfair, and Chiaki wanted to do it because it was something she'd never heard of. Teruteru convinced Hajime by threatening to flirt with him forever.

They moved the tables in the restaurant out of the way, and Hajime sat down as the others made a circle. They were seated, in a clockwise direction, Hajime, Chiaki, Nekomaru, Akane, Gundham, Sonia, Kazuichi, Mahiru, Hiyoko, Fuyuhiko, Peko, Teruteru, Ibuki, and Mikan.

Teruteru laid out the rules. It would be Texas Hold'em, but instead of chips, they'd bet clothes. They would allow everyone to replace one of their cards with another one from the deck, but only once. After everyone has decided, they would put down the three cards, and vote on if they wanted the fourth and fifth one. They would lay the cards down if the vote was over half, and if it was split, Nagito would decide. After cards were drawn, they would reveal their cards, and the two lowest would take off an article of clothing of their choice. If someone loses a round, and has no more clothing to take off, the highest player will be able to give them a task to complete. If you win with no clothes, you do not get to give another naked player a task, and you can no longer vote on drawing a fourth or fifth card. They would keep going until everyone agreed to stop. Everyone agreed to the rules, and Teruteru dealt the first hand.

Hajime picked up his cards and groaned inwardly. A two of hearts and three of spades. He traded in his two and got a four of clubs. After everyone got their cards and switched them, Teruteru laid down three cards, none of which helped Hajime, and the vote to draw a fourth was less than half, so they laid down their cards. Hajime and, surprisingly, Chiaki were the lowest, so they took off their socks and shoes, which counted as one article. The next round started, and Hajime once again got terrible cards, not getting any help from the four cards that were laid down. Hajime and Akane lost, so while Akane took off her socks and shoes, he took off his shirt and tie, already groaning as people whooped. Chiaki looked over at him sympathetically.

Hajime managed to get a pair of fives, leaving Chiaki and Teruteru last. Teruteru gleefully took off his socks and shoes as Chiaki slipped off her jacket.

"I guess being good at video games doesn't translate over to card games, especially if it's luck-based." Chiaki remarked as she set her jacket aside.

Mikan and Ibuki were next, tossing their socks and shoes aside, Ibuki already whooping. Mahiru and Sonia lost next, losing their socks and shoes as well, and Kazuichi watched Sonia with anticipation. Mahiru lost again right after, along with Hiyoko. Hiyoko slipped off her sandals, but Mahiru hesitated as she gripped her shirt.

"Com on, do it!" Ibuki cried out. "You just need to get it over with." Mahiru took a deep breath and undid her tie and shirt, putting her arm over her bra, blushing as she set them aside. Ibuki cheered, and the game continued.

Akane and Chiaki were next, and everyone gasped as Akane unbuttoned her shirt and pulled it off, throwing it aside and revealing she had not been wearing a bra as her large breasts popped out, now freed. She sighed and stretched, giving the group an even better view.

"Yeah! First boobs!" Ibuki cried out, clapping. She was getting way too into it. Meanwhile, Chiaki was stoic as she unbuttoned her shirt and set it aside, showing off a white bra, which she didn't try to cover like Mahiru, but Hajime could see a bit of red in her cheeks, as well as a good view of her cleavage. He blushed and looked away.

"W-wow...they're so big!" Teruteru said, blood dripping from his nose as he stared at Akane's chest. "Mind if I have a feel?"

"Win against me, then maybe you can." she answered with a smirk.

Once again, Hajime and Chiaki lost, leaving Hajime in his boxers and Chiaki in bra and panties. Everyone couldn't help but stare at her as she removed her skirt, revealing her 8-bit panties which, while Hajime found cute, he looked away from to try to respect her.

"Now if Hajime gets a boner, we'll be able to see!" Ibuki cried out, and Hajime blushed.

"Let's just keep going." he said, trying not to look at Chiaki, Mahiru, or Akane to stop that from happening.

On the next round, Teruteru and Ibuki lost, leading to him taking off his tie and shirt, but froze, hands on his buttons as Ibuki threw off everything covering her upper half in a flash, leaving her topless. Hajime could see her left nipple was pierced, which was somehow slightly arousing. He tried to discreetly cover his crotch with his hands in preparation while Ibuki was catching everyone's attention. Nobody except Chiaki, who glanced in his direction when he moved, noticed, but she didn't say anything. Teruteru stared at the topless girl right next to her, wanting so badly to reach out and grab her breasts as he pulled his shirt off.

"I'm making it more fun, and I'm trying to make it go faster so we can get to the tasks, which is when it really gets fun!" Ibuki explained with a huge grin.

"You're so generous." Teruteru said, more blood leaking from his nose.

Next, Fuyuhiko and Nekomaru lost, and took off their socks and shoes without saying a word, followed by Peko, who did the same, and Sonia, who took off her top, revealing her bra. "I must say, while this is exciting, it is a bit embarrassing." she said as Kazuichi stared intensely at her. He was so focused on her that Mahiru had to smack him on the next round to get him to play. He became unfocused though, as Sonia lost again and removed her skirt, leaving Kazuichi to stare at her underwear-clad body as Peko removed her jacket, also losing.

Everyone turned to her as the next round went by and she removed her shirt, revealing her black bra, leaving nobody to pay attention as Gundham removed his scarf and set it aside as his Dark Devas crawled out and watched.

Mahiru blushed as she was next to lose, standing up and finally removing her arm from her chest to take off her skirt, covering up her panties with one hand, knowing she'd need a hand to handle her cards, so her bra would need to remain exposed. Mikan gulped and took off her shirt, trying not to cover herself. Another round went by, and Akane removed her skirt while Nekomaru removed his jacket and shirt.

Kazuichi lost and took off his socks and shoes, leaving Chiaki sitting there staring at her losing hand. With a sigh, she reached behind her back and undid her bra, leaving Hajime to stare intensely as she slipped the straps down her shoulders before she finally pulled the bra off and set it aside, revealing her surprisingly big breasts. She blushed, but didn't try to cover herself. Hajimed noticed a mole on her left breast that sent his heart racing for reasons he couldn't explain. He felt his dick suddenly harden and he gulped. Chiaki turned to him, her blush more visible now and growing as he stared at her. "Don't stare too much, please." she asked, and he nodded as he looked away. He couldn't help but occasionally glance at her pale, pink nipples, though.

The game continued with Teruteru removing his pants, revealing a surprisingly big bulge in his boxers. Ibuki removed her skirt, twirling around to show off her panty-clad ass as well as her front.

The next round, Fuyuhiko and Nekomaru once again lost at the same time, Fuyuhiko taking off his jacket while Nekomaru removed his pants, revealing a big bulge that wasn't even erect.

"How can you not be aroused by what's happening?" Teruteru asked incredulously.

"Dunno. This kind of thing has just never affected me." he answered.

Gundham removed his socks and shoes with a laugh as Hiyoko sat clutching her kimono in one hand and her losing hand in the other.

"Come on, you can do it!" Mahiru encouraged her, and, with a sigh and a blush, she stood and undid her kimono, letting it drop to the floor. She decided not to cover her bare chest.

"Oh? You're not wearing a bra?" Ibuki asked.

"They're small enough that I don't really need to, and you're not really supposed to wear underwear under a kimono." she said as she sat down. She felt Mahiru grip her shoulder and she looked up to see her smiling.

"We're all really in the same boat." she said, glancing down at herself. Hiyoko nodded.

The next round was Gundham and Sonia. Gundham removed his jacket as Sonia reached behind her back to undo her bra. Kazuichi watched in excitement as Sonia's bra fell away, revealing her finely-shaped, pale breasts. He gasped as he got an instantaneous boner.

Mahiru and Mikan lost next. Mikan removed her skirt and sat down, blushing. Mahiru sighed and started undoing her bra as an intense blush started coming over her face. She looked over at Hiyoko, who was staring nervously. She took a deep breath before she pulled her bra away, deciding not to cover herself for Hiyoko's sake. She was blushing harder than she ever had before as she set her bra aside as people stared at them. For Hiyoko, the sight of her breasts made her heart skip a beat for a reason she couldn't quite explain.

"Oooooh, they look so firm!" Ibuki said. "I really want to touch them!" Mahiru just glared at her.

The next round made Mahiru somehow blush even harder as she and Gundham lost. Gundham removed his shirt, and Sonia admired his body as Mahiru stood and hooked her thumbs into her panties.

"Come on, do it!" Ibuki said, her nose now also bleeding slightly.

"Yes, do it!" Teruteru joined in.

"Be the first one naked!" Ibuki said. Mahiru looked at both of them, and took a deep breath before she yanked down her panties, stepping out of them and sitting down as fast as she could. She was now the first one naked.

"Aw, come on! Let us see!" Ibuki cried. "At least stand up and turn around!"

"Yes please!" Teruteru said, and started clapping his hands, which Ibuki followed up on. Akane even joined in, and so did Mikan. Mahiru looked around, sighed, and stood up, waiting only a moment to show them her clean-shaven pussy before she turned to show them her smooth ass before quickly sitting back down, her face burning. The girls who had clapped cheered.

"Just keep going!" Mahiru said, her face hot.

Next, Peko took off her skirt, revealing a black thongs, which made Fuyuhiko's face seen to turn a bit red. Sonia stood.

"Oh my God, thank you for the wonderful gift you have given me today." Kazuichi mumbled, and watched Sonia as she grabbed her panties and pulled them down and off, mimicking the same turn that Mahiru had done before sitting, her face red, but still smiling.

"I guess I lost." she said. "But it'll be fun to continue!" Kazuichi's dick throbbed and he gripped his crotch. He wanted to win and make her something more than anything.

"Don't start masturbating here, perv." Hiyoko said with a smirk. It fell from her face, though, as Kazuichi was so focused on Sonia that he didn't answer. Sonia tried shaking his shoulders, which didn't help, as her breasts moved slightly as she did. Hiyoko finally got him by walking over to him and slapping him, though he did keep constantly look over at her.

The next round left another girl getting naked as Akane stood and removed her panties with no hesitation and stood, proud to show off her body. Brown pubic hair was visible on her crotch before she turned and flexed, showing off her ass. Ibuki and Teruteru once again clapped. After she was done, she sat down, no one except Peko noticing as Fuyuhiko took off his shirt.

The next round brought forth the first naked guy, which, of course, was Hajime.

He groaned and blushed as he stood, hooking his thumbs into his boxers, noticing that Chiaki was staring very intensely. He took a deep breath as he pulled them down, revealing his dick which, to his embarrassment, was fully erect. Chiaki's face turned slightly redder at the sight of it, which no one but him noticed.

"That's not bad, Hajime." Teruteru said with a thumbs up. "Not bad at all."

"Shut up." Hajime mumbled as he sat down, cross-legged, not really able to hide his dick like the girls could hide their crotches. Except Akane, who decided to sit with her legs outstretched, giving Teruteru, who was across from her, a very, very good view.

Meanwhile, Kazuichi removed his clothes, leaving him in boxers, a bulge very visible.

On the next one, Ibuki and Hajime lost. Ibuki happily tossed away her panties and presented her body, turning around and even bending over a bit. She was also shaved.

Kazuichi, who had won that round, slightly disappointed that it hadn't been Sonia who lost, stared at Hajime in thought. Hajime was the first to get a task, and Kazuichi's eyes shifted to the topless Chiaki

"Why don't you grope Chiaki a bit?" he said, and Hajime's eyes went wide in shock.

"Wh-what?" he asked incredulously.

"Come on, there's no way this task is bad for you, so just do it." he pushed. "They're right there, waiting for you."

Hajime turned to Chiaki, who in turn, turned to him. She was still visibly blushing. He gulped as he reached his hands out.

"S-sorry…" he said as he gently placed his hands on her breasts, both of them gasping at the contact. Both of their faces turned an even deeper shade of red.

They were unbelievably soft, yet firm at the same time. His hands sunk into the soft flesh, and began to roam over them. She moaned slightly as a finger grazed her nipple, and he noticed they were hard. He gulped again as he moved one of his thumbs over a nipple and began rubbing it as he continued to caress her other breast. She moaned a little more, sending his heart racing as his dick throbbed, wanting attention. He pinched her nipple between his fingers. She shook at all the sensations running through her, moaning all the while. He stopped pinching and gripped her breasts tightly as he moved them up, down, and around, squeezing them together and trying to ignore the image that popped into his head of his dick between them.

"Okay, I think that's enough." Ibuki said. "While this is incredibly hot, I want to keep going, so you guys can go do that more later by yourselves." Hajime blushed more and gave a shaky nod as he, somewhat hesitantly, removed his hands from Chiaki's breasts, who was breathing heavily. She was rubbing her thighs together as well. They turned back to the circle and they continued, though Hajime couldn't help but wonder after seeing Chiaki's reaction if she would actually let him continue doing it another time.

Mahiru and Mikan lost next. Mikan shook as she took off her bra. "S-sorry if they look weird…" she said as she revealed them. They hung down slightly, and her nipples were hard. She was blushing as people stared, but then they turned to Mahiru, who blushed as she looked at Sonia, who had the highest and would be the one to give her her task.

"How about...some selfies?" she said, and Mahiru blushed harder. She gave a shaky nod and walked over to her camera, picking it up before turning back to everyone, blushing as she knew they were staring at her crotch, which she decided not to try and hide. She gulped and turned it on, facing it towards herself. She lifted it and aimed it down, letting it see her breasts, but not really her crotch. She snapped the picture, knowing that it would at least not be perfect, as her hands were shaking. Next, she lowered the camera so her face was out of frame, but her entire front was visible. She took it, then stuck out her ass as she pointed the camera over her shoulder so it could see down her ass. She took it, and frowned.

"O-okay, that's it, no more." she said, setting the camera back down, her face burning from embarrassment and shame. She returned to her spot as Sonia clapped and smiled.

The next round went by and Hiyoko and Gundham lost. They chucked their clothes aside, Hiyoko trying not to focus too much as she pulled off her panties, and tried to also ignore the urge to cover her now nude, young-looking body.

The next round, once again, Peko and Fuyuhiko lost. Fuyuhiko took off his pants as Peko took off her bra. Fuyuhiko glanced over, and his body betrayed him as he blushed, and a tent formed in his boxers. He continued to act like nothing was wrong, however. He kept stealing glances at her, though, and a little bit of pink appeared on her cheeks once she noticed.

Ibuki won the next round as Mikan and Mahiru lost. Mikan apologized again as she removed her panties, giving everyone only a glance of her pussy, which was also shaved. Mahiru sighed and turned to Ibuki expectantly.

"I liked the pictures, so I want you to have someone take pictures of you in some sexy poses." Ibuki told her, and Mahiru's went wide. "And, since he's the only naked boy, I want Hajime to do it!" Now it was Hajime's turn to look at her with wide eyes. "Now, chop chop! Hajime, make her do some sexy poses!"

He nodded, sighing, and he and Mahiru stood and walked over to a different part of the restaurant as everyone stood and gathered behind Hajime.

"Okay…" Hajime said as Mahiru showed him the basics of how her camera worked. He lifted it up. "Start with a basic pose." She smiled at the camera, though her face was bright red, and put her hands behind her back. She was shaking a bit. His eyes couldn't help but wander between her chest and her crotch as he took the picture. Hajime glanced over his shoulder at everyone, who were waiting for the really sexy stuff. Chiaki was glancing downward at Hajime, though. He shrugged his shoulders and turned back to Mahiru.

"Grab your breasts."

"Huh?" she asked, her eyes going wide again. He just stared at her, so she sighed, and slowly moved her hands to her breasts, where she grabbed them with a gasp. Her face was still bright red, unable to go any deeper. He took the picture, his dick twitching slightly.

"Okay, one hand on your breast, the other on your crotch." he said, and she complied, twitching. He took the picture, feeling his erection throbbing more. The fingers on the hand resting on her crotch were twitching as well, poking against her pussy. Hajime seemed to be the only one close enough to notice. He wondered if she wanted to masturbate.

"Turn around and bend over." he said, and she gulped. She turned and as she bent over, Hajime felt it throbbing even more than before as he took in the sight of her ass and slightly visible pussy underneath. He shakily took the picture, wanting to grab onto his dick.

"O-okay, get up, turn around, and stretch your arms behind your back." he instructed, staring through the lens at her nicely-shaped breasts, which became very pronounced as she stretched, puffing out slightly. He took the picture. "Lay down on your stomach with your head on your hands." she did so, and Hajime felt a rush of arousal at the the view of her ass, the curves of her cheeks making his hands twitch. He was barely able to take the picture.

"O-okay, last one." he told her. "Sit down and spread your legs." At his words, her eyes, once again, went wide.

"Wh-what?!" she exclaimed.

"Come on, it's the last one." he said, and after a moment of shock, she took a shaky breath and nodded. She sat down, and slowly, hesitantly, spread her legs as her pussy came into view. It was nice and pink, very likely tight, which aroused him. His arousal grew when she saw she was actually wet. It seemed once again he was the only one able to see it. She cringed, probably figuring he could see it. He gulped as he took the picture. As soon as it was taken, Mahiru jumped up and said she needed to go to the bathroom, rushing away before anyone could say anything.

"N-nice work, Hajime." Teruteru said, blood dripping from his nose as the bulge in his boxers twitched wildly. Hajime sighed as he put the camera down, noticing the last image still on the screen. He turned and found Chiaki in front of him, causing him to run into her, her chest pressing against his for a moment, making him leap back in surprise. As he blushed, he noticed she was pouting slightly before she turned and sat back down. He sat back down as well, and they continued with the game.

Back at her cottage, Mahiru sat in the bathroom, panting as she stuck a finger inside herself.

She had gotten aroused from the poses, and didn't understand why. Somehow, the embarrassment of Hajime being able to obviously see that she was aroused only aroused her more. Was she really...like that?

Either way, she let herself moan freely as she thrust her finger in and out of her pussy, feeling the rush of pleasure run through her. She moved her finger around as she thrusted. With another moan, she pushed in another finger. She reached up and grabbed her breast with her free hand, groping herself as she rubbed the nipple with her middle finger. Her moans grew louder as she approached a climax, crying out as she soon came, shooting her fluids onto her hand and the floor before leaning back as she sat. She knew she'd need to clean it and herself, or else the others would see. She took a moment before she cleaned, and headed back on shaky legs.

Another round went with Kazuichi and Chiaki losing. Kazuichi actually removed his boxers happily, now being the second guy naked.

Chiaki stood and, with a glance at Hajime, she turned her back to him as she slowly pulled down her panties, giving Hajime a great view as the panties slid down her ass, revealing it little by little until they feel down to her ankles, leaving her bent over, her ass inches from his face as she stepped out of the panties and tossed them away. She stretched before she turned to face Hajime, leaving him eye level with her pussy, which was very clearly visible, as she was also shaved. It was pink, and was even wet. He gulped as he smelled a scent he never had before before she sat down, still pouting a little, her blush even deeper. Hajime's dick throbbed badly, begging for attention. The game continued, and now all Hajime could think of was her nice pussy.

Mahiru returned to the game, small amounts of sweat beading her forehead as she panted just a little.

Peko removed her thong, and Fuyuhiko blushed intensely as he looked away from her, which in turn made her blush as she sat down. Sonia had also lost, and Akane was the winner.

"Go and kiss Kazuichi's dick. It's practically begging for it, I can tell." she said with a smirk. Kazuichi's mouth fell open as Sonia crawled over to him and, with no hesitation, gently grabbed onto his dick. A shiver ran through his body, giving him a feeling of pleasure unlike he'd ever felt before. It was quickly beaten, though, as Sonia leaned down and gently, ever so gently, planted a single kiss onto his head. He moaned loudly before he twitched and fell back. Sonia leapt up and looked down at him in concern. He laid there, mumbling with the largest smile on his face as he entered a semi-comatose state.

"Um…" Sonia started.

"Just leave him for now." Mahiru said. "We'll wake him up in a bit."

Next to lose was Mikan and Chiaki, who were both naked, with Akane as the winner again.

"Let's do one at a time, so-" she started.

"Can I do Mikan's?" Hiyoko suddenly cried out, raising her hand. "I want the pig to masturbate for us!"

"Oh, alright." Akane said with a shrug. "Do that, then I'll decide Chiaki's task." Mikan tried to speak, but could only stutter out single letters. She opened her legs, gasping as she laid a hand on her pussy, but was unable to start.

"Ugh, this is taking too long! Somebody help her." Hiyoko said.

"Got it!" Ibuki said as she wrapped herself around Mikan from behind, her breasts against her back, making her gasp. "I've kind of always wanted to finger a girl!"

"Holy shit, is this heaven?" Teruteru asked the ceiling.

Ibuki giggled and started stroking her middle finger down Mikan's clit, making her moan and shiver. "Oooooh!" Ibuki cried. "That was so cute!" She stroked faster, making Mikan moan more. Ibuki reached under her arm with her free hand and grabbed onto Mikan's breast. "Woah! It's so soft!" Ibuki exclaimed, continuing to stroke her.

"A-ah! Th-this is so...embarrassing!" Mikan cried out before moaning again.

"Yet you're already wet." Ibuki pointed out. "I think you're actually enjoying this."

"N-no! I'm sorry!" Mikan shouted, and Ibuki laughed.

"You're so adorable!" she said, and started moving her body, rubbing her breasts over Mikan's back. She stuck a finger into Mikan's pussy, making her cry out in pleasure. She rubbed the inside as she pinched her nipple. Mikan could already feel herself coming closer and closer to a climax.

Ibuki stuck another finger inside as she thrusted them in and out of her, giggling as Mikan's moans became louder and louder, coming to a head as she finally came, covering Ibuki's hand with her cum. Once she was all emptied, she laid back into Ibuki as she pulled out her fingers.

"Suck on her fingers." Hiyoko ordered. Ibuki lifted her hand up, and Mikan grabbed it, putting one of the fingers in her mouth. She started sucking, and Ibuki laughed.

"This feels oddly nice." she said as Mikan moved to her other finger too, until she had gotten it all and wiped her mouth.

"Alright, now it's time for Chiaki." Akane said as she stood, pointing a finger at her. "I want you to go skinny dipping at the beach!" she exclaimed. Chiaki simply nodded and stood, walking out the door, leaving the rest to follow, with hajime in the lead.

As they walked to the beach, Hajime couldn't help but stare at Chiaki's swaying hips as she walked, almost mesmerizing. It took everything he had to resist grabbing his dick.

They eventually reached the beach, and Chiaki stared at the water.

"It feels wrong being outside naked." Mahiru said, and Hiyoko nodded.

Chiaki took a deep breath and reached up, removing her hair clip, the one thing she hadn't taken off. She turned to Hajime, and held it out to him. He took it gently and held it in his hand as she walked towards the shore. He looked down at the pin in his hand. Suddenly, he felt an intense flash of deja vu that made him stumble a bit before it quickly faded. It felt...significant that she gave it to him for a reason he couldn't explain. He looked back to see her running towards the beach, once again mesmerized by her ass, but also trying to figure out what that flash was. The thoughts started to flee him as she stepped into the water and started swimming. She dived under for a moment before she resurfaced, her breasts bouncing as they came out of the water. Hajime stared with his mouth open as she swam backwards, her breasts lifting out of the water as she went.

He barely seemed to process time, as soon enough, she was back out of the water and walking towards him. He felt arousal rocketing through him as water dripped down her breasts, over her stomach, and dripped from her crotch. She held out a hand, and he gave her back the pin.

"Thank you." she said, and he felt his heart race as she smiled at him. Mahiru gave her a towel and she dried herself off a bit, then put the pin back in as she started walking back. When they got back to the restaurant, she laid the towel out and sat on it so she wouldn't get the floor wet.

Fuyuhiko lost and took off his boxers without complaint. Peko glanced over at his erect dick, and she blushed harder. Gundham also took off his boxers.

Neko maru lost and also took off his boxers, making everyone gasp as they looked at his dick, which wasn't even erect yet.

Peko also lost, so her task was given to her by Mahiru, and it was to streak around the island. She told Fuyuhiko to go with her to make sure she actually did it, and that they would wait until they got back. Peko nodded and stood up, as did Fuyuhiko. They started running, Fuyuhiko blushing as he stared at Peko's bouncing breasts. The rest of the group sat there waiting in awkward silence. Eyes wandered around, and everyone let out a slight sigh of relief as the two returned and sat back down. Fuyuhiko's face was very visibly red.

The next round, Fuyuhiko lost, and Ibuki giggled as she pointed at Peko. "I want you to suck on her nipple!" Fuyuhiko stared at her, unable to speak, and Peko's blush deepened even further. Fuyuhiko gulped as he and Peko turned to each other. She nodded, and he leaned forward and placed his mouth onto her nipple, making her gasp.

Fuyuhiko started to flick his tongue against her nipple, making her moan, a cute sound none of them would've expected. Her moan made him even more aroused, and he started to suck on it, swirling his tongue around her nipple. Without thinking, Peko reached out and grabbed his head, pulling him closer as he sucked on her like a baby breast-feeding. He didn't do it for very long before he finally regained control of himself and pulled away with a nearly inaudible pop. Ibuki clapped, then turned to Akane, who had also lost.

"Jumping jacks!" she said. Akane laughed, knowing why she went with that, and stood. She smiled before she started doing jumping jacks. Her large breasts started bouncing around wildly as she went up and down. Nekomaru stared intensely.

"Are you feeling something, Nekomaru?" Ibuki asked. Nekomaru looked over at her in confusion, to which she pointed down. He looked where she was pointing and found his dick hardening. He laughed.

"I guess I am." he said, and continued watching her. She made it to 50 before she decided to stop.

Nekomaru and Chiaki lost next, and Akane decided to do Nekomaru first.

"Now that I'm warmed up, fight me!" she said. Her plan was that her nude body would distract him.

"Alright! I'm always up for a nice fight!" he said as he stood. "Let's go to the beach, though, so we don't break anything." Everyone left, and went to the beach. Once they all arrived, the two stood at opposite ends and got into fighting stance. Just like she had hoped, he kept glancing at her chest. She smiled and ran forward, a punch aimed to his chest. He blocked her and aimed a punch, slamming it into her breast. At the realization of that, he blushed, giving her an opening to kick him in the stomach, making him rear back. He grunted and rushed back towards her. She unleashed a flurry of punches, which she knew would make her breasts jiggle. He tried to block them, but a few got through, as he couldn't focus enough. She ended with a big one that sent him back. She cried out and lunged onto him, burying his face into her crotch for a moment before she whipped around and made her body fall down, taking him with her. They landed on the sand as she wrapped him in a chokehold with her legs. After a few moments, he tapped her and she let go, whooping in victory as he stood, a blush covering her face.

"Despite the fact that you used for body to distract me, that was nicely done." he said, and held out a hand, which she shook. They returned to the restaurant and Akane stretched before she looked at Chiaki.

"Go ahead and give Hajime a handjob. He's been looking ready to burst for a while." she said, and they both went wide-eyed.

"Wait-" Hajime started, but stopped as Chiaki gently grabbed his dick. He gasped at the contact as pleasure started flooding him. Seeing his expression, she smiled and started to slowly stroke the shaft of his dick. He let out the moans he had been holding in as she continued to stroke his dick, slowly getting faster.

"Y-yes…" he said, and her smile grew as she kept pumping his dick, getting even faster. Of course, she didn't really need to, as since it had been building up, it didn't take long before he came, semen shooting out onto Chiaki's face and breasts. She removed her hands and started wiping off the cum and rubbing it onto the towel. Hajime suddenly grabbed her hands. She looked up to see a serious expression on his face.

"I need to talk to you in private." he said, and started pulling her away, down the stairs, and out of the hotel. The others stared after him for a bit before they decided to continue.

They finally woke Kazuichi just in time for him and Teruteru to lose. Teruteru removed his boxers as Hiyoko smirked at Kazuichi.

"Masturbate for us." she said, and to her surprise, he smiled and turned to Sonia.

"M-Miss Sonia? Can I do it while looking at you?" he asked.

"Sure." she said, and he gasped. "Would you like me to stand?" He nodded. She stood, and felt the arousal shoot through him as he stared at her pussy, which was eye-level with him. He immediately grabbed onto his dick and started pumping it as his eyes quickly flicked between her perfectly shaped breasts and her pussy. He immediately started going faster, getting right to it.

"C-can you turn around?" he asked as he moaned a bit. She nodded and turned to show him her smooth, perfect ass. He moaned louder as he felt himself already approaching his climax. "C-can you b-bend over a bit?" She did, and the sight of that alone was enough to make him climax, shooting it onto her ass. She gasped as it hit her, and she looked over her shoulder. She scooped up a bit and stared at it. She examined it before she stuck it in her mouth, making Kazuichi's jaw drop.

"Such an odd taste." she said as she grabbed the towel and rubbed off her ass. She set it back down before she sat back down.

Gundham and Hiyoko lost next, with Teruteru as the winner. He turned to Hiyoko first.

"Why don't you do a little performance for us?" he said, and she huffed.

"I expected something worse from someone like you. It'll be weird without music, though." she said as she grabbed some fans.

"I'll play!" Ibuki cried out, holding a guitar.

"Um, where did you get that?" Mahiru asked.

"Don't worry about it!" she said as she struck a chord. The strap went between her breasts, and her pussy was barely visible underneath. It was oddly arousing.

"Your music probably doesn't match." Hiyoko said, then sighed. "But fine."

"Okay!" Ibuki exclaimed. "Now, I don't have a name for this yet, but here we go!"

The next few minutes were chaos for the ears.

Ibuki's song and vocals were downright terrifying, and made the group want to cover their ears, fearing she was summoning a demon to steal their souls.

Meanwhile, Hiyoko was waving the fans around as she somehow sang a quiet song to herself, a complete juxtaposition to the background music. The only one who seemed to find it arousing was Teruteru.

"Thank you!" Ibuki said once she finished. Everyone stared at her in horror as she set the guitar down and sat back down.

"I-I'm cursed…" Kazuichi mumbled.

"I think we should just keep going and forget that ever happened." Mahiru offered.

"Gundham still needs to do his task." Teruteru said. "I want you to have some fun with Sonia."

"Hmmm..." Gundham muttered. "Okay."

"Wh-what?!" Kazuichi shouted, standing up.. "That's-!" He was cut off as Mahiru covered his mouth with her hand.

"Just shut up." she said, and he sat. Gundham and Sonia turned to each other.

"I'm afraid I'm not completely sure how I should start." he said, and she smiled, grabbing his hand and placing it on her breast. A blush came over Gundham's face as he gasped. "Th-that's incredible! It's so...soft!" he said as he started squeezing it, making her shudder. Kazuichi suddenly started to shudder, so Mahiru grabbed onto him, blushing hard as her body pressed against his, her breasts against his back, but he didn't even seem to notice.

Gundham raised his other hand and grasped the other breast as he started moving them around, his dick twitching slightly. "This is absolutely-" Sonia suddenly interrupted him with a kiss, making Gundham's eyes go wide and his face turn red as Kazuichi shrieked through Mahiru's hand. The kiss didn't last long before before Sonia pulled away and laughed.

"Keep going." she said, and Gundham realized he had stopped from the shock. He resumed groping her breasts as she kissed him again. He moved his hands to pinch her nipples, making her moan. Kazuichi continued struggling, his hand occasionally smacking into the side of Mahiru's breasts, making her gasp.

"Y-you guys...probably shouldn't go much longer, or else he's gonna lose it." Mahiru warned them. Sonia broke the kiss as Gundham let go, Sonia leaned in a bit to whisper so Kazuichi couldn't hear.

"Maybe we can continue this later."

His face turned red as he nodded, and they turned back. Mahiru finally let Kazuichi go and quickly scooted away, clutching her chest. He sat and glared at Gundham, who didn't seem to notice.

Mikan and Ibuki lost next, and Teruteru was once again the winner. He instructed Ibuki to go and climb a tree. The group travelled to the park, the group of nude students a strange sight as they walked.

Once they reached the park, Ibuki stretched and ran towards one of the trees, leaping up and grabbing onto the first branch and lifting herself up onto it. She gasped as she sat on it, facing away from them. "This feels weird on my pussy!" she exclaimed. Everyone watched as she resumed climbing, the sight of her nude body moving around arousing as she reached the top faster than expected. She stood proudly displaying herself before she climbed back down, taking more time to go down than she did to go up.

They went back to the restaurant once again and Teruteru smiled at Mikan, making her shudder. "Your turn. Come over here." She crawled over to him, and when she reached him, he grabbed her breasts and shoved his dick between them, making her gasp as it hit her chin for a second. "You know what to do, right?" he asked, and she nodded hesitantly. He held himself up with his elbows as she grabbed onto her breasts and started moving them up and down. He moaned as the soft skin of her chest rubbed against his hard shaft. She moaned as well as she felt it throb.

His dick throbbed as she bounced her breasts up and down on it, sending pleasure through his entire body.

After everything that had happened so far, it didn't take long before Teruteru came, shooting his semen onto Mikan's face and breasts. She pulled away, panting slightly.

"C-can I clean myself?" she asked, and he nodded. She used the towel, which was now being used to clean up semen for the third time.

The next round was Akane as the winner and Teruteru and Kazuichi as the losers.

"You!" she exclaimed as she pointed to Teruteru.

"Yes!?" he asked expectantly, a large smile covering his face.

"Go make some delicious food since we haven't had any!" she said, and his giant smile fell a bit.

"Oh...okay." he said, and walked into the kitchen.

"You!" she said again, this time pointing to Kazuichi. "Do a helicopter, helicopter!"

"Huh?" he asked. She sighed, stood up, and twirled her hips in a circular manner.

"I've always wanted to see it in person!" she said with a smile. He sighed and stood. He took a deep breath and began to replicate the motions she had done as his dick twirled around in a circle. Akane, Ibuki, and Sonia clapped, laughing.

"It's like a windmill!" Sonia exclaimed.

Kazuichi sat back down and they continued the game.

A little while earlier in the day, Hajime shut and locked the door to his cottage as Chiaki walked to the center of the room.

"What did you want to talk-" she said, turning, but was cut off as Hajime embraced her in a kiss, putting a hand on her head to pull her closer as he put the other arm around her back. She gasped and froze at first, her face turning a deep shade of red before she shut her eyes and kissed back, letting herself melt into it. He then shoved his tongue into her mouth, and she wrapped it around his, tasting him as he pulled her close, her breasts squishing against his chest.

Still kissing her, Hajime moved the hand on her back down and gave her ass a squeeze, making her yelp. She somehow blushed even more as he continued squeezing her cheek.

Chiaki eventually felt herself being moved to the bed, which they soon fell onto. Hajime finally broke the kiss and looked down at her.

"Sorry...I've just...really wanted to be inside you since the moment I saw your nude body." he said. "I know that's really bad, but…" She put a hand on his cheek and smiled. She slowly spread her legs, and pushed him back a bit. He looked down at her inviting pussy, wet and ready for him. He gulped and felt his dick twitch as he looked back to her face. She nodded, and he looked back down. He drew closer and grabbed her hips, pushing his dick against her pussy, the wetness on his head making her gasp. He took a deep breath and started pushing it in, making her cry out in pain. He tried to ignore it, knowing it was natural for her to feel pain and that it would start to feel good soon. He pushed through her hymen, symbolizing the loss of virginity. She cried out in pain but soon felt it getting taken over by pleasure. She began to moan, the soft noise making him begin to thrust in and out of her pussy, every thrust making her body lurch, bouncing her breasts around. He reached out and grabbed one of her breasts as he kept holding her hip, roughly squeezing the breast as she thrusted. She wrapped her legs around his neck and used them to pull him in. As he thrust, his moans soon joined her increasingly louder ones. He went faster, embracing the unbelievable ecstasy that ran through both of them as his cock slid in and out of her dripping pussy.

"H-Hajime!" she cried out his name, only driving him closer to a climax. He gripped her breast tightly, ramming his dick into her over and over. "I-I'm gonna….c-cum!" she cried out as her body shuddered. He gave her a few more thrusts before she cried out as she came, spraying cum onto his crotch and dick, helping it as he continued to slide in and out. He moaned and went faster and faster, until he pushed himself fully inside her as he came, filling her with his seed. He let out every single drop he had before he finally pulled out, semen dribbling from her pussy and mixing with her own cum. Hajime collapsed onto the bed next to Chiaki and they both laid there, breathing heavily. He flipped over, looking up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes.

He opened them again, however, as he felt Chiaki wrap her arms around him and pull him close, snuggling with him. He turned to see her expression of bliss, eyes closed with a smile and a blush as she soon fell asleep. He smiled and closed his eyes once again, soon joining her in a deep, peaceful sleep.

Two stuffed animals watched all of this through cameras on the wall, one holding down the other as they struggled, smacking him to no effect.

"Come on." the one holding the other said. "Tell me you aren't enjoying this. I'm sure they are, riiiiight?" he said, and laughed.

"Why am I watching this?" Byakuya said as he stared at the two cameras, one of the cottage, and the other of the restaurant. "Why in the hell am I watching this. Why-" he said, and turned to ask his two companions, but stopped as they saw he they had left. He growled. "Why am I watching this alone!?" he said, and skulked off to go find them.


End file.
